


Sketches: Lestat goes to NASA/Louis takes care of Mojo

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a full fic, but just little sketchy writing. It got alot of compliments, and I'm putting it here in case I want to revisit it and rewrite it as 2 separate pieces. </p><p>It was my response to CAPSFRI of 6/27/13: "Is Lestat talking about taking that one-way trip to mars just to annoy Louis? Is Louis the only one walking their new puppy even thought stat said he'd take care of it???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches: Lestat goes to NASA/Louis takes care of Mojo

1) Lestat going to Mars? He'd probly love to break into NASA, or even one of the shuttles, and see all the pretty sparkling lights in the control room, and play in the anti-gravity chamber. 

Maybe he'd bring Armand just to strap him into the flight simulator and laugh at the resulting dizziness. 

David would go, too, of course, even if uninvited, to be the parental figure, desperately trying to prevent too much destruction of the equipment, always a step or two behind the Brat Prince...

2) If the puppy referred to is Mojo, Louis would end up being the one taking care of him for the most part, and would start out initially performing these chores perfunctorily, maybe even expressing annoyance at having to go to the supermarket to keep the dog food supply maintained, but Mojo would win him over eventually by forcibly cuddling Louis at unexpected moments. 

And with a big puppy smiling up at him, Louis would melt and coo at the doggie-woggie cutie-pie. Which of course would stop the instant Lestat strolled in, finding him this way. Even if Louis managed to get back into position properly with his book out, the evidence of the interaction would be all over him in the form of Mojo's fur and slobber on the arms of his threadbare sweater... 

And Lestat, barely maintaining composure, would come over with a lint brush, to silently and daintily remove the fur from Louis as if dusting an expensive statue, before taking Mojo out himself.


End file.
